On The Night of September 15
by asap izzy
Summary: the night of September 15 was one Riley and Cindy will remember for the rest of their lives
1. Chapter 1

On The Night of September 15

I don't own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Introduction

Riley Freeman at 20 years old is already becoming an upstanding rapper. He's already been signed to Young Money Records after just two hit songs "Not Jeezy, But Reezy" and "H.R. Paperstacks" that are part of his first album "Reezy: The Beginning". He's already bought his dream penthouse, dream car, and anything else that when he was a little kid he dreamed about. He's also been the dreams of many girls and women alike. He's been able to have the honors of fucking Beyoncé, Mariah Carey, Nicki Minaj, even the Kardashian sisters, all at the same time! He's life was in gear and wasn't slowing down that is until the night of September 15. That night he's life was altered by someone he knew his life. And her name was Cynthia McPhearson.

Cynthia McPhearson also known as C-Murph at 21 year old woman is declared the hottest women in California, top 5 in US, and Top 10 in the world. Even though she's a model she can be seen in clubs all the time drinking her heart out. She also one of the feistiest and at times dangerous. She was charged with aggravated assault 3 times in one month. Now you would think even though men know this they still hunger for her, but oddly she has had no relationship her whole time as a model. She has said on TV regarding her love life "nobody can handle all of this, and until I find a nigga that can imma stay single". She thought her life would stay like this modeling, making big money, partying all night, and being in the media constantly. That is until she saw a man that changed her life forever. And it was none other than her longtime best friend Riley Freeman. And this life changing event takes place at Club Rack City on the night of September 15.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GONNA PLAY OUT. I WANNA TRY AND DO MY FIRST ACTUAL STORY WITH CHAPTERS. TELL ME IF I SHOULD PURSUE THIS STORY. ITS ASAP IZZY NIGGAS! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

On The Night of September 15

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Destination: Club Rack City

Date: September 15

Riley's POV

After coming back from a concert in Florida, Riley decides it's time for him to go back to his home in LA.

(While on the plane) "Man dis shit got a nigga tired. I'venever seen some many girls screaming my name before and I have to say… THAT SHIT WAS CRAZY!" Riley says while jumping up and down, "Reezy stop screaming! You're gonna lose your voice and if that happens we're all fucked up" said his agent, Chris Smoove, told him. "Nigga you just want to make sure you ass is paid", Riley said. "Plus its Young Reezy you're talking to, Reezy, Esco, H.R. muthafuckin Paperstacks nigga!" Riley shouts. Chris just stares, clueless on what to say.

Before he could continue Riley's phone started to ring."Yo it's Reez" said Riley,"What you want bitch (female voice is heard yelling from the phone) look I'm not fuckin wit chu anymore hoe! Only real bitches deserve Reezy's attention ya feel me. And that's not you, so back to that ugly ass big-upper lip nigga already and leave me the hell alone (clicks phone off)".

"Who was that?" asked Chris, "Oh it was Beyon (his nickname for Beyoncé) she wants us to be what she calls "a real fuckin relationship" and I've told her the only relationship I have with her is my dick in her mouth or her pussy" Riley says nonchalantly. "You know it may be beneficial to your image if you actual had a real relationship" said Chris, "I've said it once and all say it again, relationships ARE FOR GAY ASS NIGGA'S! Until I find a bitch that can handle Young Reezy then I will get my dick sucked by random bitches until the day I die. Hey I should make song called "Relationships Are Gay" yeeaaahhh that's good" Riley starts to write down lyrics. Chris just sits there and sighs as their flight starts to come to an end, "He will never grow up".

(Flight Captain starts to speak on the intercom) "We are arriving in Los Angles, California". "Hey Chris when we get out the airport have the chauffeur drive us to Club Rack City. It's time for Young Reezy to get some pussy tonight!" Riley grins, "Of course your majesty" Chris says sarcastically with a frown, "Hell yeah, I like that your majesty shit. You should say that more often" Riley says obliviously, "Why do I even try" Chris says as they exit the airport and enter the limo. "Driver, please take us to Club Rack City" Chris asks. As the driver pulls out the airport Chris starts to think to himself, "Maybe it's not such a bad idea to get loose tonight, what could possibly go wrong tonight".

Cindy's POV

(In her penthouse in Hollywood) "Gosh, I'm bored as fuck, I need a drink asap" she says as she walks over to the fridge. She grabs a bottle of Vodka and starts to chug down the bottle.

As she's halfway done, her phone starts to ring. "Look who ever this is I don't have time for your ass, I still got another of Vodka to drink" she screams, "Girl is that how you treat your bestie" the female voice said, "Ohh Jazmine girl I'm sorry. I've just been so miserable being here all day today because of them damn noisy ass paparazzi tryin to make me look bad in every fuckin way!" she yells. "Well you did get caught trying to sneak into the playboy mansion" Jazmine inquires

"And even if I did does that make me a bad person. Hell nah, I bet most of them probably have some of the playboy magazines under their damn bed! All of them are just baby dick ass niggas anyway" she rants. "Look since it's obvious that you've had a bad why don't we go to Club Rack City tonight. That'll help you calm down, what do say?" Jazmine asked. "Shoot gurl I'm in. I can't wait to twerk all of this aggression out ya feel me" she says jokingly, "Imma be over in 10 minutes Cindy so get ready. See you in ten" Jazmine says as she hangs up. As she goes upstairs to get ready Cindy starts to think out loud, "This is gonna be good. Hopefully their some actual niggas tonight so that I can get my freak on! But then again there will never be a nigga that can handle C-Murph" she thinks out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AS IT PROGRESSES. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY I"LL NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

On The Night of September 15

I don't own shit

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Action In The Club

Riley's POV

Their limo finally pulls up to Club Rack City, the hottest partying spot in LA. Celebrities are found all over this club. The music is always bumping and the women are always loose. Knowing this made Riley very happy and excited.

"Yesss were finally here. Time for Reezy to get his game going. Riley says checking himself thoroughly, "I usually come here Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday but I need a relaxer from all these concerts ya heard".

After feeling comfortable with how he looked Riley and Chris made their way up to the entrance of the club. Since Riley is a celebrity he has he's own VIP pass so he just flashed it and they were in. As they entered they could all ready tell from base of the music both Riley and Chris could tell tonight was gonna be a good night.

Cindy's POV

As she's waiting in her bedroom for Jazmine to come Cindy checks herself out in her mirror, "Hell yeah, I look hella sexy tonight. Niggas better beware cause C-Murph is gonna knock yall niggas dead" she said with a smile as she heads downstairs. A few minutes past before Cindy's doorbell rang. As she opened the door Jazmine quickly enveloped her in a tight bear hug.

" Ohh girl I'm so happy to see you. It's been like forever" Jazmine says, "Bitch we had lunch together yesterday, now let my ass go before you kill me" Cindy says while trying not to choke to death. "Oh sorry about that Cindy, I guess I got carried away" Jazmine then releases her from her iron grip. Cindy then falls on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Damn girl, you may look weak but you hug like a sumo wrestler" Cindy remarks as she gets off the floor. "Anyway let's get going, I usually go to Club Rack City on the weekends, but I need this so I can calm down and not kill anyone" Cindy says, "We'll go in one of my cars. Follow me Jazzy".

Jazmine follows Cindy as they go down at least 4 flights of stairs until they finally got to the garage door. "Cindy you might as well build in an elevator in the house. Why do you have so many rooms?" Jazmine asked as they went into the garage, "The house was like that when I bought it, but yeah I might actually do that one day".

As she opened the garage door Jazmine's jaw was completely on the ground. Cindy had a yellow Lamborghini, a white and black Aventador, a silver Veneno, and an orange and silver Egoista.

"Hmmm I pick Aventador" Cindy says as she gets the car keys and opens the door. Still stunned from seeing the different types of lambo's, Jazmine gets in the car and they finally drove out form the garage and on their way to Club Rack City.

Riley's POV

"This shit is off the chain" Riley says as he dances with a group of women to Schoolboy Q's song "Man Of The Year". Meanwhile Chris is at the bar having a drinking contest with other dudes in the club. Surprisingly Riley is only celebrity in the club tonight, but he doesn't give a fuck.

As the song ends the song "Clappers" by Wale ft. Nicki Minaj and Juicy J comes on everybody goes wild. A red-head girl comes up to Riley and starts to grind against him. Welcoming this, Riley then puts his hands on her hips and grinds with her. "Life should always be like this, getting random hot bitches grinding on you. What could be better, well other doing this with **her**" Riley dismisses the thought and loses himself in the girl, the music, and the overall energy of the club.

Cindy's POV

After driving for 25 minutes Cindy and Jazmine finally arrive at Club Rack City. They could hear the music from 6 blocks away so they already knew the night had barely just begun. They get out the car and head towards the club entrance. Like Riley and every other celebrity Cindy has her own VIP pass. Once they enter the club they were amazed by how many people were here tonight.

"Damn, this shit bumpin tonight. Out of all the times we done been here I don't ever remember there being this many people" Cindy says. "Yeah, but that means we can have more fun right?" Jazmine asks, "Of course, now let's go get are freak on" Cindy says as she pulls Jazmine and herself toward the dance floor.

They both start to dance with each other, but soon they started to get taken away by random guys that were there. Cindy soon had her own guy entourage around her, entranced with her moves. "These niggas are so easy to please. I'm not even going all out and they have they're tongues out like they haven't water in 2 days" Cindy says smiling, "But is nice to know I can make any nigga mine, well except **him**" Cindy shakes off the thought and goes back to dancing to the beat of the music.

Soon after the song was over the dj for the club started to speak, "May have all yall party people's attention for a sec. Tonight we have very special guest that's gonna do alittle live performance. Now without further ado singing his hit song "H.R Paperstacks" give up for Riley Freeman aka YOUNG REEEZZZYYY!" After that Riley comes up on the stage, "Wat up Club Rack City. Yall ready to get this shit going." Everyone started to cheer as Riley started to sing. Well almost everybody.

Cindy just stood there motionless as she saw Riley singing. "I knew this night was too good to be true".

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT"S IT FOR CHAPTER 3. TELL ME HOW IT WAS. CAN I GET 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP IT GOING. ALSO TELL ME IF YALL WANT ME TO INCOPORATE A JAZMINEHUEY RELATIONSHIP IN HERE AS WELL OR YALL JUST WANT ME TO STICK WITH JUST CINDY/RILEY. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT NIGGAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

On The Night of September 15

Chapter 4

Past History

I don't own nothing

* * *

><p>Cindy's POV<p>

All I could do was just stare. I had always knew Riley was Young Reezy and I always tried my best to stay away from him as much as possible.

When he started coming up as a successful rapper I was already a famous model for a year.

And knowing our past I'm guessing he tried his best to stay away from me too.

We used to be best friends, homies, niggas whatever you want to call it we were tight.

He used to call me his ride or die chick and my special nickname that he gave me C-Murph short for C-Murder.

We used to run around town fucking shit up when we were younger, but sadly things just got out of hand.

Even though we were disagreeing what I did to him was probably broke the camel's back in our relationship.

I still remember that dreadful week before our 1 year anniversary when we broke up and went our separate ways…..

Flashback

_Normal POV_

_Monday, May 25__th__, 3 years ago at Wuncler High School in Woodcrest, Virginia_

_Riley, Cindy, Huey, and Jazmine are sitting at the lunch table talking amongst themselves. _

_Huey and Jazmine have been dating for over a year and Riley and Cindy have been dating for 11 months since last June 1__st__._

_Now it's May25__th__ and their 1 year anniversary is coming up_

"_So Reezy what you gonna do for our 1 year anniversary tomorrow" asked Cindy, "Yo ass betta not do somethin cheap cause I don't play that shit"._

"_Hey stop sweatin me hoe damn. Just wait and see" Riley says._

"_First off, how many times do I have to tell yo arrogant ass that I'm no hoe and if you call that again I beat your ass" Cindy says holding a fist up, "Secondly, I just want our anniversary to be special and shit you know like something off them romantic movies Jazmine likes to watch"._

"_Cindy, how many times have I told you that REAL niggas like me don't do that romantic bullshit" Riley clarifies, "that's for gay ass niggas like Huey"._

_Huey smacks Riley hard in the head_

"_OW!" Riley yells_

"_I think it's a great idea to do something special for your 1 year anniversary" Jazmine says, "It's that first step into having a long-time relationship"_

"_Well fuck that shit, I'm Young Reezy and I don't nothing for no bitch" Riley says with pride_

_As their conversation keeps escalating so does their voices and people start to look at their table._

"_Oh so now I'm bitch huh. Why do you always treat me like I'm some random hoe off the street" Cindy shouts_

"_Look don't get mad because I don't want to do nothing. It's not just your fucking anniversary and if you don't like the way I treat you then leave bitch." Riley shouts loudly._

"_Fine, I'm leaving, but you can go to Jazmine's party on Sunday by your damn self" Cindy cries as she runs out the lunchroom._

_As Riley watches her leave he see's people staring at them._

"_The fuck yall lookin at"?_

_Sunday May 31__th__ at 8 pm_

_Riley's POV_

_Riley sits in his room getting ready for Jazmine's party, but also contemplating on Cindy._

_Damn I can't believe that she didn't talk to me all week. _

_Is she really trippin about me not wanting to do anything on our anniversary? I mean isn't us just being together enough?_

_I wasn't actually being serious, but I wanted her to get mad and think I'm not getting or doing something special _

_Riley opens his drawer and grabs a gold crusted ring with her nickname C-Murph on it, reservations at the Hilton Hotel, and a framed drawing of them playing basketball together when they were younger._

_Maybe at the party tonight I should apologize?_

_As Riley ponders this Huey walks in the room._

"_C'mon, Riley hurry up. Jazmine's party starts in 5 minutes" Huey says_

"_Nigga we live right next door to her! It's not like we have to fucking drive to Mexico, damn stop worrying nigga" Riley responds._

"_Just c'mon and get ready" Huey says then leaves the room_

_After 5 more minutes Riley was dressed and ready to go._

_Even before Huey and Riley started walking over to Jazmine's house they could hear the loud music and laughter that flutter throughout the house._

_Jazmine's parent were gone for the month so they didn't have to worry about getting in trouble._

_As they walked in the house all they saw was a group of people dancing to the music the dj was playing, people in the kitchen having drinking contests, guys going down to the basement to smoke, and couples running up to rooms to fuck._

_Huey went to find Jazmine while Riley went to find Cindy. And boy did he find her._

_Cindy was out of the floor twerking her ass off to a bunch of guys._

_This made Riley mad as hell and stormed over to the group._

"_Alright Imma give all yall bitch ass niggas 5 seconds to get the fuck away from my gurl!" Riley threatens._

"_1!"_

_That's all it took for the guys to scurry away in fear._

_Cindy just looks at Riley with a "what-the-fuck-nigga" face._

"_Don't give me the wtfn face. I don't know what game you playin gurl, but you need to stop right now" Riley said angrily._

"_Look nigga I don't who you think you are. Im enjoying myself and the attention the other niggas give me. More than you ever gave me" Cindy said sternly_

"_Alright you gonna play a nigga like this fine two can play this game" Riley says as he walks off. _

"_Fine then bitch" Cindy says walking in the opposite direction._

_As the night goes on Riley and Cindy do their best to forget about the other one._

_Riley had at least 20 shots and a twerk from almost every sexy girl in the party._

_Cindy on the other hand has had 30 shots, 4 smoked blunts, and gave a twerk to almost every guy at the party. Saying that she was out of her mind was an understatement._

_After she got from out the dance floor wobbling and barely able to see straight a random guy comes up to her and asks her if she wants to go upstairs._

_Not being sensibly and fucked out of her mind she agrees._

_As they head upstairs Riley sees her and follows her hoping to apologize and give her the ring knowing in a few minutes it'll be their anniversary._

_Even though she made him mad earlier he knows deep down in his heart he couldn't live without her._

_As he heads upstairs when opens the door he saw her go in. The sight he saw broke his heart ten times over._

_He saw Cindy on the bed on all fours being plowed by some random nigga._

"_Oh shit hell yeah nice virgin pu-ah hey who the fuck are you!" the random guy shouts._

"_Hey would did you stop" Cindy asked._

_Then she looked over to the door to see an eyes swelling Riley._

"_Happy fuckin anniversary!" Riley shouts as he drops the ring and runs down the steps out the house in tears._

_The guy just pulled up his pants and left leaving Cindy in a distraught deposition._

_She picked up the box and opened it to find a ring with her nickname C-Murph on it._

_She started to flat out bawl on the floor._

_She had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She just cheating on the one she loved most of all, Riley Freeman._

* * *

><p><strong>THAT"S IT FOR CHAPTER 4. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT.<strong>


End file.
